Wedding Bands
by dreamerdoll
Summary: Set several years in the future Something happens at home and Kel returns. KD.


Wedding Bands

She stared down at her hands, scarred from too many battles, and wrinkled from too many years. The wedding band that she had always worn-she had never taken it off, not since her wedding day-was loose. It felt as if it might slip off at any moment.

Tears formed in her eyes, and the lady knight struggled to keep back a sob. _No, _she told herself_, not now._ _It will do no good. _

The tears, however, couldn't be helped. How could they? Her husband was lying in bed, _dying_!

There had been so many happy moments, throughout their life together. Sometimes, it seemed like that was all there was. Though there was troubles-there was always troubles in marriage-especially when one of you was a knight and the other a man of equal standing-they always over come them. It didn't matter what obstacle was placed before them, the couple managed, time after time, to see them through.

She remembered their wedding day. She had walked down the isle, clad in white breeches and a white tunic, made from the finest Yamani silk and lined with gold cloth. The cloak, made of the same material, had a pattern of gold hibiscus-the Island's flower-sewn into it. She was truly beautiful.

He had stood straight and tall at the alter in his black breeches and tunic, all lined with silver, were paired with a long black cloak which held a pattern of the same flowers on her cloak. The color brought out his light skin tone, accentuated his eyes. He looked stunning.

They were quite a beautiful pair. The whole wedding was beautiful, in truth. The sky had been blue-almost as blue as his eyes-and warm, making it the perfect weather. The guests were all gathered on a green slope, and the altar was a small gazebo in which white roses were entwined. The pair, however, noticed none of this, as they had eyes only for each other.

Years had passed. The war had ended, and they had lost many, including his older brother. He became lord of his keep, and she his lady. They lived a happy life, raised children. Often, they were called away, but there was always someone there to take care of their kids; they were never left alone.

More time passed. They were now well aged, yet their love for one another continued. They lived at home now, and were rarely called away. She had been made King's Champion, when Roald ascended the throne, but was not often called upon. He retired from the Own, and now headed the keep's security, staying at home when she was called away to serve her country, to which they were both very faithful to.

It was on one of those times, after their children had grown up and left to do their own great things, that she suddenly felt the need to get home. Something had happened. She had mounted her horse and rode, rode as fast as the animal would carry her, back to the keep. He was sick. Deathly sick. Incurably sick.

She had sunk to her knees by his bed, her hand gripping his firmly. She hadn't wept, just stared at his peaceful form, watching as his chest rose and fell with each silent breath.

"Kel," a weak voice said, startling her from her memories.

She blinked away the tears that were now welling in her eyes and whiped away the few still streaking down her face. Moving closer to the bed, she leaned down over him.

"I'm here, Dom. I'll always be here," she whispered back to him, choking on her words.

He gripped her hand, and the ring fell a little farther. "I know you will, I know," his voice was weakening. She knew, knew deep inside, that he was leaving her.

His breath was shallow and came at a slow, unsteady pace. She blinked away her tears, but they wouldn't disappear. Her vision clouded. "No, you can't leave me. Not now," she whispered, voice as weak as his own had been, but it held such a passion that offset the helplessness.

"I love you," the words hung on his lips, and his breathing stopped altogether.

"No!" she screamed, voice filled with pain, and sunk down to her knees by him. Her head she buried in the covers, on his now limp, but still warm, hand. As she did, the wedding band, the one that had been hers for so long, slipped off her fingers, and her sobs grew louder.

Oh, god. _I_ was crying in this one. I don't know why. Its just sad, I guess. Gods, I'm pathetic. Anyway, I hoped you like it! And I hope that it made someone besides me cry.


End file.
